


Turnabout

by Caius



Series: Magnus' Exotic Hardware [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Matrix porn, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus is the Prime now, and it is his duty to attend to Magnus' needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

Ultra Magnus stood at the door of Rodimus' quarters. The door was open, but he stood carefully just behind the threshold.

Roddy muted his cartoons and looked up at him. "Come in, come in!" It looked like it was important business, and probably something bad, too, but hey, maybe Magnus just wanted to watch some _Justice League Unlimited_. "You wanna join me? It's a rerun but it's a good one."

Magnus stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Definitely a bad sign, Roddy thought. "Actually, Prime...if you're not busy..."

Curiosity piqued, Roddy switched off the television and stood up to look at Magnus closer. "Of course not, Magnus. Never too busy for you." Of course there were a million and one things he _could_ be doing, but he was ignoring them for cartoons anyway.

"It's nothing important, really." Magnus looked ready to back away right then.

"Unimportant tasks are my favorite kind." Rodimus put his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "Out with it. What's up?" Magnus' plating seemed warmer than usual; Roddy hoped it wasn't some sort of illness. Maybe just too much stress.

"Roddy..." Magnus said, and _that_ tone of voice Rodimus recognized. He forced himself to wait for Magnus to finish before pressing against him and kissing his second. "You're my commander now, and, therefore, if this is an appropriate time, I ask you to take care of me." It was the standard English translation of the ritual phrase, although 'please get me off' would probably be more accurate.

"Magnus!" Roddy beamed. "I thought you'd never ask." He wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and kissed him thoroughly. The lips--and tongue, and mouth--felt just as good as they had before he was Prime, although they seemed a little smaller now.

Finally, Roddy pulled back. "How do you want me, my Autobot?" Occasionally the ritual wording was pretty hot. He pet the back of Magnus' helm and nuzzled against his cheek as he waited for an answer.

"It is your choice as the commander," Magnus said, leaning into Rodimus' touch. Both of Magnus' hands held his waist, although he couldn't span it anymore, and his thumbs pet Roddy's plating gently.

"Mmm..." Roddy kissed Magnus again, too distracted to talk, then, finally, replied. "It is my duty...and my pleasure...to please you however you would like."

"Rodimus..." Magnus' hands moved just slightly closer to his interface panel. "You shouldn't say that, you don't know what you might be asked to do."

"I know." Roddy kissed him harder, nibbling Magnus' lower lip as he angled his hips hopefully. "That's the fun part."

Magnus sighed, and it sounded more like pleasure than exasperation. His right hand finally came forward to cup Rodimus' interface panel.

"Oh..." Roddy moaned. "You want that?" He slid it open under Magnus' hand, exposing both spike and valve to his subordinate's pleasure. _This_ was one duty of Prime that Rodimus had no problem at all with.

Magnus stroked him gently, carefully, wrapping a hand around the spike and giving it a few strokes, then sliding the hand back down and pressing a finger slowly into the valve. Rodimus moaned, pushing himself onto Magnus' finger, as though Magnus needed any more evidence of how ready he was.

Magnus spoke, bringing part of Rodimus' attention upward again. "Rodimus," he said, pushing another finger in. "This isn't, really..."

"Mmm," Roddy said. "Isn't your equipment? Do you want me to take it out for you?" He pulled a hand away from clutching Magnus' shoulder and slid it down between them. "I can use my hands, or my mouth...any place you want to put them, I'll take them."

A shudder went through Magnus' body, and the fingers paused in Rodimus' valve, hand clenching on the rim and causing all sorts of delightful sensations. "...maybe next time. Unless you would prefer?" The hand unclenched and the fingers quickly pulled out.

"No!" Rodimus said, quickly. "No, put them in, please, anything you need to get off..." It would have been nice to get his hands or mouth on them, but Magnus had always been weird about that, and apparently that hadn't changed with Roddy being Prime.

"Berth first?" Magnus' slick fingers went back to Roddy's waist and he pushed them ever so slightly in that direction.

"Right, berth." Rodimus would just as soon have done it in the middle of the room, or against the wall, or on the floor, but it was his job to please Magnus now. He took the lead in walking them over there, not wanting to take longer than absolutely necessary but not wanting to let go of Magnus, either. Finally he got himself situated on the berth, legs spread and Magnus half on top of him. "Come on in..." He leaned up and kissed Magnus, thoroughly and deeply. The few times they'd done this before, it always seemed easier if Roddy wasn't looking, and anyway kissing Magnus was a lot of fun.

So Roddy occupied himself with kissing Magnus, and gently stroking his antennae as if they were the most interesting things in the world. They were pretty interesting, but not nearly as interesting as what was unfurling between his legs.

For a long few seconds, Magnus' tentacles just rubbed against Roddy's thighs and the interface hardware, spreading conductive lubricants and little crackles of charge all over the sensitive metal. Roddy moaned into Magnus' mouth and thrust up encouragingly. It was now his obligation to do this Magnus' way, and it was a new thrill to know that this was what Magnus wanted.

Finally, one of them started pressing into Roddy's valve, and even when Roddy let himself grab Magnus' waist with both of his legs, trying to pull him in deeper, the independently mobile tentacle kept moving at its own pace, stimulating every single thread of valve-mesh as it went in. Roddy's engine revved hard, and his hands squeezed the antennae as he his valve contracted happily around the its new inhabitant.

"Rodimus..." Magnus said, when the tentacle was finally inside of him. It wasn't like normal 'facing. There was no need for Magnus' hips to move, the tentacle wiggled around inside Roddy of its own accord, pleasuring them both as the other five tentacles stroked Roddy's spike and thighs and aft.

It was absolutely wonderful, although the feeling of the other five tentacles, so close and yet _not inside_...Magnus had never given him more than one. But then--"Magnus," Rodimus said, "I'm bigger now, I can take more if you want..." He would happily take _all_ of them if Magnus were willing to push them in, but he'd settle for two. Maybe three if he was lucky.

" _Prime_ ," Magnus said, in a tone of voice that Roddy had never heard before, one that had him briefly wondering about Magnus and Optimus, long ago--and that was a sexy thought for _later_ , when he didn't have a second tentacle nudging at the entrance to his valve, next to the first.

"Yes!" Roddy said, letting go of the antennae--he'd snap them if he didn't--and grabbing Magnus' shoulders, gripping the plating almost hard enough to dent as his valve stretched delightfully.

It wasn't even the stretching so much--he'd _had_ bigger things than this in his valve before, even if Magnus would never quite believe him. But _two_ of them, moving independently up and down and around each other, touching, it seemed, three times as many nodes as only one. Magnus' charge built quickly between the two coiled tentacles, gathering in bursts to electrify Roddy's valve. It wasn't just the tentacles, either; Magnus' whole body was heating delightfully, the powerful engine vibrating both of them as Magnus' armor ground against Roddy's chestplate.

Magnus' mouth was on his again, harder than usual, licking and sucking at Roddy's lips in time with the movements of his tentacles in his valve, against his thighs, and around his spike. Roddy's valve clenched and sparked, his spike sparked--or maybe that was the tentacle wrapped around it. He couldn't tell but it felt _awesome_.

"Prime..." Magnus said, the word muffled against his mouth but the sentiment clear. "Please..."

Rodimus wasn't sure what he was asking for, or why _he_ would be the one begging, but he wasn't going to refuse. "Anything."

Magnus didn't hesitate any further, just buried his face in Roddy's neck while suddenly, _delightfully_ the tip of a third tentacle started pushing into his valve.

"Yes...!" Roddy said, and with that, he was overloading, scattering energy all over Magnus' hips and tentacles as the Matrix started glowing through his chestplates. The energy of Roddy's overload sent the tentacles skittering around his thighs and, most importantly, wiggling deep into his valve, spreading him as wide and as delightfully as he'd ever been spread before.

Overload as a Prime was a weird, two-stage experience, first the normal overload Roddy was used to, and then the Prime-overload, where it was his chest exploding with energy, not his 'facing equipment. The second part would only happen when his partner overloaded, which Magnus did, only holding out a half-astrosecond after Rodimus.

Rodimus' valve, in fact his entire midsection, flooded with energy, and he gave the command for his chest to open up as the Matrix overloaded, letting Magnus have as much of the energy as he could take. Rodimus' senses exploded for a moment into a kaleidoscopic Matrix vision, a vision which, he understood, Magnus shared...but even in the Matrix, Roddy could feel Magnus' tentacles stretching him wide and slowly shifting inside of him.

It was the best Matrix vision ever.

As soon as it was over, Magnus slowly and carefully slid his tentacles out of Rodimus and tucked them away, then started lifting himself off of Rodimus.

Roddy clung to his shoulders. "Stay."

"Rodimus..." Magnus said, and would no doubt have followed up with some description of work that needed to be done.

"You got your overload from your Prime, the least you could do is cuddle after," Roddy said, as though he hadn't enjoyed it at least as much as Magnus had.

Magnus looked a little abashed, but not too abashed. "I suppose I should." He lay back down, cuddling up to Rodimus' side this time, and wrapped his arms around him.

Rodimus snuggled in and sighed happily. "You should take advantage of me more often."

Magnus smiled a small smile. "Perhaps." He kissed the top of Rodimus' helm.


End file.
